


He Aint Heavy, He's My Brother

by j520j



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines Are Not Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fiddleford McGucket/Stanford Pines (mentioned), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Songs reference, Stancest - Freeform, Stanley Pines is Hal Forrester, separate twins Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hal Forrester decided to open a Tourist Trap in the middle of a forest in Gravity Falls he never thought he would have a neighbor: a nerd called Stanford Pines. In the last thirty years the two have bickering with one another, but at same time, they become best friends… and maybe more?</p><p>WARNING: This fic probably have some grammar atrocities - I'm not an English Speaker Native and I have no Beta readers. Please, fell free to point some error in the text (and if you want to be my beta, let me know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Talk To Strangers

Summer was kicking in and the Mystery Shack was celebrating thirty years. Hal Forrester, the alter ego of the 'Mister Y', was specially happy because his granddaughter, Mabel Forrester, was coming. That promised to be the best summer of all!

The little girl had become the light of his life since his wife, Carla McCorkle, had die. Well, they never were a real married couple (their only wedding was in Las Vegas). But they lived together for more than twenty years... so, so.  There was cheating on both sides: Carla had affairs with hippies and Hal had his fair share of women and men. But, despite everything, they both loved each other and had a baby together.

Unfortunately, Carla never had the chance to meet her granddaughter before the ugly 'C' illness had taken her.

That was the worst year of Hal's life. His wife had died, the Shack was on the verge of bankruptcy because kids that day become more fan of videogames, and his son had to go to live in Washington with his family because his job demanded - now they only met on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Yes, they offered to Hal the option to live in Washington with them, but the man refused: the Shack was his life.

And besides, he wouldn't be all alone.

A few miles from the Mystery Shack, there was the Nerd's Shack (that was the name Forrester liked to use, but obviously it wasn't how the owner called his own home). There, lived a scientist or researcher of some kind called Stanford Pines.

……………………

They met for the first time in 1982 when both were in the town hall signing the deeds to their homes. Forrester and his girlfriend needed a place to hide from some dangerous gangs and Pines needed a remote place to make his researches. On that occasion the two only exchanged dirty looks. Hal making little jokes about the 'nerd sitting there' and Stanford sighing in contempt with the grammatical errors in the colloquial speech of the 'stupid thug'.

Both of them though they would never meet again. But only one week later their cars crashed on the road.

"What the…?! Don't you have eyes, you moron?!" Stanford was livid when he noticed the front of his white Audi 5000 was smashed.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Hal roared when he saw his burgundy Cadillac De Ville convertible smashed as well. "And you just appeared from nowhere!"

"Are you mad?! I was very visible! And you were driving like a madman!"

"Not my fault nerds can't drive!"

"Honey… please!" Carla had to talk to try to calm down the two men. After all, her son was in the car, afraid of the fight. "I'm afraid he is right. And you need glasses to drive."

"I'm not! And besides, I don't wanna look like a nerd!"

"At least you could see how ridiculous you are!" the scientist raised his hand. "How many fingers I have here?"

"Hah! Old trick! You have five fingers!"

"Really? Take a better look, moron!"

Hal narrowed his eyes and then widened them. The nerd had six fingers in his hand.

"Hoooooooly shit! You're a freak!"

"And my 'freak' hand will met your impaired eyes!"

In a second, the two men were exchanging punches. Hal was pretty confident he could kick the nerd's ass and lowered his guard. A left hook made him bite his tongue. Furious, he delivered a punch that made Stanford's glasses fly and he fall on the ground and them they started a floor fight. It's was obvious Hal was stronger, but Carla grabbed him and took him off the scientist.

"Enough! Stop you two! Hal, let's go!"

"I-I… will… call the police…!" Stanford was still on the ground, caressing his bruised face.

The mention of the cops made Hal freeze, but he just said 'go on!', he entered in his car and drive away.

After some miles, Hal finally remember to clean his mouth painted with red blood.

"That fucking nerd…!"

"Hal!" Carla scoffs "Shermie is listening!"

"Aw, c'mon! He's not a child anymore, right, buddy? He's already twelve!"

"Uh… yeah, dad…" the boy said, a little uncertain.

"Never do that again!" the woman said, very serious. "You were wrong! If that man called the police…!"

"Don't worry! We are living in a shack in the middle of nowhere! Nobody will find us!"

"Ah, yes… and how we'll suppose to survive in next months?"

"Be cool. We still have some savings, and once things cool down, I plan to open my own business!"

"Nothing illegal this time, please?"

"No, no! I had an idea… I'll open a Tourist Trap!"

Carla laughed and nodded. At least, it was better them to sell door to door vacuum cleaner.

But the briefly joy was broken when Hal saw in the rearview mirror a familiar white Audi with the crumpled front.

"Oh, shit! That nerd is following us?!"

"What?! Oh dear…!"

Hal stepped on the accelerator in an attempt to outwit the man - they were already too close to home and wouldn't be good if anyone knew where they lived. But to the relief of the family, Stanford just changing the direction and entering in another road.

"Why is he here?" Hal asked.

"Maybe he lives nearby?"

"Pfff, nope! For what reason a nerd would live in the middle of nature? If he was that hippie guy…"

"Hal! Shermie is here!"

"Ok, ok! But nerds like to live in the city, not in forests."

"Well, you know nothing about him."

"And I have zero willing to know more about him!" Hal declared, turning on the radio when _Don't Talk To Strangers_ started to play.

………………………

Ironically, in the following years, Hal ended up knowing all about Stanford. Or almost everything.

In the last thirty years the two have bickering with one another, but at same time, they become best friends. Hal helped Stanford when his researches needed a strong arm to deal with it and Stanford offered technology support to the Mystery Shack. Has his idea to change the name 'Mister Mystery' to 'Mister Y'. Carla liked the man and Shermie liked to call him 'uncle Stanford'.

"I think you two have an uncanny resemblance!" the boy said one time.

"Nonsense, kid! I'm much more handsome!" Hal bragged.

In fact, when the swindler really need to wear glasses, at forty, the resemblance between the two was striking. "Well, all nerds look alike" Hal thought, but something inside him seemed wrong.

After Carla's death they became more closer. Hal even suggested that the two should live together.

"The Mystery Shack and the Nerd's Shack united! It will be the greatest attraction in America! We'll bill a mountain of money!"

"No way! My researches are serious!"

Hal almost let slip that the real reason he wanted Sixer (his nickname to Stanford) living with him was another...

No. Carla's death was too recent. And Stanford was having an affair with a guy called Fiddleford McGucket. 'Another nerd' Hal thought 'Maybe it's better this way, he and I have nothing in common.'

But the Summer was coming. And the following month would proven that Hal was wrong.


	2. Part Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure that this chapter has a LOT of grammar mistakes. Sorry! (feel free to alert me about them )

 

Money has never been an issue to Stanford. Since he had published his first bestseller in 1981 (just called "Journal A") his funding for research has increased a lot. With the money he bought a house in Gravity Falls, the city with more supernatural oddities of America.

However, in the last twenty years, he has traveled to many countries in search of the supernatural. His last stop was in Sweden, where he spent the new year in a remote cabin and made amazing discoveries about a Scandinavian tradition called Årsgång, or Year Walk.

With no internet access for days, he just noticed the thirty-two emails that arrived in his inbox on 5 January: Hal Forrester, his neighbor gave him a happy new year in the first ten messages. Then the tone of the messages began to be annoying. Finally, in the message thirty-two, the man was almost begging for Stanford give him any signs of life before he call the American Embassy in Sweden to rescue him.

 _Sorry, happy New Year, Hal_. Stanford wrote in his email.

 _Wow! How do you manage to write an entire Bible when you talk about gnomes kidnappers of little girls, but to talk to your friends you barely fills a line?_ It was Hal's bad-tempered answer.

In those last thirty years their relationship was ... quaint.

……………………………………………………

In 1982 Stanford had just moved to Gravity Falls and was greeted with punches and kicks of a big thug who crushed his car on the road. The scientist didn't call the police because it would probably be an unnecessary effort. Types as him should already be accustomed to vanish - and besides Stanford didn't want to see his face again on a trial.

But as the weeks passed it was possible to see a familiar red cadillac with broken bumper walking through the poorly paved roads in the forest. It was obvious that the gorilla was living nearby. _And I thought I'd be here alone and in peace!_ the scientist has even consider the idea of going back in the city and undo the deal, but didn't want to take any hasty decision. Not yet.

That's when the incident was completed two months, finally, the man appeared. The old car, still crumpled, parked near his Audi (which was already brand new) and a woman, a boy and ... ugh ... the brute… came to talk with him.

"Uh ... excuse me ..." the woman was the first to speak. "My name is Carla. Carla McCorkle. I came here with my husband and my son to apologize for ... for that accident."

Stanford almost let out a poisonous answer about their celerity in admit they were wrong, but was quiet and allowed Carla continued.

"My husband is Hal Forrester and this is our boy, Shermie. We are living in a hut close to your ... uh ... there are three or four miles to the south."

"Yes." Stanford said with ice in his voice. "I've thought that you should live close by." The scientist looked at Hal, who continued with an expression of disgust. "Well, I accept your apology ... if I hear it from the mouth of your husband."

"Ugh ... what? She has apologized for me!"

"It wasn't she who hit my car and punched me."

"You started it! You punched me in the chin and...!"

"Haaaaal" Carla gave him a big nudge.

Hal clenched his fists. Taking a deep breath, as if the apology would cause him physical pain, the man made a slight bow.

"I ... I apologize for having smashed your car, and ... well ... I don't have money to pay for the repairs. As you can see MY car is still damaged. But if you want, I can make some services as handyman in your cabin to pay... "

 _They are in a dead-end ..._  Stanford thought . _They just come here because they desperately need help._

The scientist crossed his arms, savored for a few seconds the gorila's fragility and, in respect to the nice woman, he said: "All right, my car is already fixed. But I really need a handyman to make some improvements in my cabin. I have not time to do this. I may need your services ... and I will pay you a fair price for it. "

A big smile sprouted on Carla's face, but Hal continued with a disgusted expression.

It would be difficult for both forget that bad first-impression, but they could try.

.................................................. ...............

On January 10, 2012 the scientist was back to the United States after spending four months out. During his long journey Hal offered him caretaker services - keep his home clean and safe from curious people and break ins. On his return, the two men spent hours talking about the travels. Too bad 'Mister Y' didn't seem very interested in his long stories about the supernatural. But to be fair, Stanford also hadn't the slightest interest in the football and baseball matches Hal watched in the last months.

When the holiday season began, Stanford knew his friend would be very busy with his work and the two of them couldn’t talk too much until the fall. The scientist tried to use his bored days to pay more attention to his research, until he received a call from his niece.

Stanford's grandnephew, a boy nicknamed 'Dipper' because a strange birthmark on his forehead that reminded the Dipper constellation, was comming. The boy had come to the house sometimes in the past, but generally he spent only three or four days there. This time his niece made the proposal: Dipper would stay the whole summer with Stanford.

The scientist almost said no, but he had to admit that Dipper was a great company. The boy was only twelve, but he was very mature and intelligent for his age. Unlike many people, he really paid attention to Stanford, had patience to listen to his long explanations of the supernatural and ... of course ... he had read all his five books. “I haven't just read them, I lived them!” the boy said and Stanford was proud of him.

But more than Dipper liked intellectual matters he was a child. Stanford couldn't play with him outdoors all the time, and it would be dangerous to take him in monsters hunts. And Ford couldn't spend his whole day playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons when he had work to do. That's when a new call saved his life:

"Hey, Sixer! Next week I want you to come to lunch at my house! Mabel, my granddaughter, is coming to spend the whole summer with me and I want her to meet you!"

"Oh, and why you want so much that your granddaughter know me, Hal?"

"Aside the Mystery Shack, you are the most bizarre thing in Gravity Falls, hehehe!"

"Hmph ... I accept ... if you let me bring my great-nephew, who is also coming to the city to spend the summer with me."

"Woa! That boy in the photo? With the strange mark on his forehead? Yes, of course! By the way, I even wondered if the boy didn't want to be a new attraction of the Mystery Shack!"

"Pff, I think not. Anyway, until next week."

Stanford hung up the phone and wondered if that was a good idea. He had seen Mabel once when she was a baby (the girl probably didn't remember him) and every year Hal liked to show the photos he took with her granddaughter every time he traveled to Washington. She seemed like a good girl, perhaps a little too hyperactive. The scientist wondered if she wouldn't bulling with Dipper, after all the boy would be an easy prey ...

Fortunately, the two children get along very well.

"Hi, I'm Mabel!" said girl, immediately giving a hug on Dipper, surprised by the sudden violation of his personal space. "I finally have someone to play water balloons war with me! Grandpa Hal doesn't like because last time he lost a suit!"

"Uh ... I don't know if it's a good idea." said the boy, ashamed. "My mother didn't like when I play with water…"

"Oh, what ?!" Hal interfered. "You are children! You are at the age to get all dirty and wet and play in the mud! Oh, and by the way, boy, you can call me Mister Y! I am the owner of the Mystery Shack."

"Oh, my great-uncle Stanford talked about you! Your cabin also has supernatural creatures?"

"I would say it has more creatures made with anatomically dubious taxidermy and disturbing for children." Stanford explained.

"Oooooh, you are the owner of the Nerds Shack?" the girl asked.

"Ugh ... no, my house is not called ..."

"Pleasure!" Mabel cut and immediately held out a hand. Stanford hesitated for a moment and then began to shake the girl's hand with a smile. “Wow, six fingers! That’s so cool, it’s like a full finger friendlier than usual!” she giggles

" Haha, I like this kid. She's weird!" said Stanford.

"I knew you'd love my girl, Sixer!"

Mabel pulled away and looked again at Stanford's face. Then Hal's. Then again to Stanford. And then again to Hal. Almost ten seconds of silence while the girl seemed to be looking at something.

"Wow ... you two are very… uh… similar!" Mabel said, staring at both. "Almost twins!"

Stanford raised his eyebrows at the girl's statement. It had been some time he had noticed that he and Hal were really much alike: the shape of nose, chin, eyes in the same light brown tone. The only thing they differed was the amount of white hair (Hal had much more) and weight (Stanford diet has always been very balanced and he practiced physical exercise every day to keep him ready for his monsters hunt) . More than once Stanford wondered if perhaps the two had a kinship in common, though this was unlikely: as far as he knew his family tree no Pines had related to a Forrester before.

No ... just as there are lookalikes of famous people, that should just be a coincidence.

"Bullshit!" Hal said with a cheerful voice. "Now we were all introduced, why you kids don't go play a little while and I talk with Sixer?"

No need to say it twice. Mabel immediately grabbed Dipper's arm and led him to play. Although somewhat unsure, soon the boy began to feel comfortable beside the girl. In thirty minutes the two were playing with water balloons and laughing a lot.

Stanford sat on the wooden bench that stood on the porch of shack. The scientist was smiling from ear to ear to see how his great-nephew get along well with Hal's granddaughter. It seems that this was a good idea. In her cell phone, the Katy Perry's song "Part Of Me" was playing very high.

"I brought some snacks!" Hal's sudden speech cut Stanford's thoughts. The man had in his hands a package of chips and two sodas.

"Soda?" the scientist laughed.

"Yes, Shermie insists he doesn't want Mabel see me drinking beer or whiskey. And I agree with him."

"What responsible grandfather you become!"

"I've always been a responsible parent ... in my way!"

They cheers with soda cans and watched the children play. Occasionally Stanford launched glances at Hal. The man was wearing his old white shirt, old shorts and his slippers. The Mystery Shack was closed that day and he didn't need to be well dressed. The scientist would rather see him dressed like that. Although his sixty-two years well lived, Hal was still very sexy...

"And that guy you were having an affair ... McGucket?"

The question was sudden and caught the researchers by surprise. But he didn't hesitate:

"Fidds? He's living in Palo Alto with his family. He has a personal computer company. It's far from being the size of an Apple, but he's getting some success."

"Oh, I thought ... he was going to stay with you at the end." Hal's tone denoted an unknown feeling. It looked like a mixture of pity with relief, Stanford couldn't say for sure.

"He was a great man" the scientist sighed. "But I knew that in the end, he would return to his ex-wife. I mean ... the two had a child together. This is a strong bond that cannot be broken."

"Well, I had a child with Carla, but I confess that I thought more than once be divorced." Hal fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. "But I could never do this because ... after all, I loved her. And then she ended up getting sick and I never would run away in a time like that."

"Of course, you did the right thing."

"Yes, I did." Hal took a sip of his soda. "But now it makes nearly fifteen years since she died. I think it's time for me to look for someone else."

Stanford gulped for a moment and then tried to hide his discomfort with a joke.

"First you need to shave these hair on your shoulders. I don't know many women that find it sexy."

"Oh, and what do you understand about women, Sixer? You only dated men!"

"Well, my older sister was an excellent reference!"

"Really? And your mother?"

There was a pause and then Hal slapped his forehead.

"Oh ... oh, sorry, Sixer! I forgot that ...!"

"It's all right." the scientist smiled and took a sip of his soda.

Stanford's mother had died during childbirth. For many years, hearing this story, the boy felt guilty for having 'killed his mother', but one night his sister, Samantha, said that it was not him who had killed her mother.

 _She died with the birth of your brother, Stanford ... your twin brother_. the girl told him, weeping. _Dad never wanted I told you that you had a twin brother because ... because ... uh ... he didn't want you to suffer even more! And your brother, Stanley was his name, he also died shortly after birth._

It was clear that the old Filbrick Pines, a man who Stanford never saw cry throughout his life, would rather not talk about the subject. But his sister always told him that their father had suffered too much. He never married again, and Stanford had her older sister as the female reference.

Sometimes Stanford wondered as it would have been his life with a twin. Less lonely indeed. Yes, he had his older sister, but a twin would be a bond much stronger ... more atavistic. He loved her sister anyway. And he loved Daniel, his nephew, like a son. And he loved Dipper as he was his own grandson.

But as it would be have a twin brother? How would be his life if his mother hadn't died and Stanford had to share his room with a copy of himself? What if he ... he ...

"Mabel, no!" Hal's voice made Stanford have interrupted his thoughts. "Don't take this knife... there is an ax nearby the wood that will be more effective to cut cardboard!"

"Hal" the scientist said. "Will you permit your twelve-year-old granddaughter mess with a sharp object?"

"What's wrong? Mabel is very skillful! This morning she asked if she could shave me with a razor! And look how she did a good work!"

The con man lifted his chin, showing proudly as his shave was well done. With the most accurate view of his face, Stanford notice that Hal was really much alike him.

Very much.

Almost like a twin ...

"Huh? What was that Sixer? You're pale ...?"

"Uh ..." the scientist removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I ... I think I got heat stroke. It's very hot today."

"Want me to get another soda?"

"Water ... water is good."

Hal got up and entered the house. Stanford sighed deeply as a strange hypothesis ... very strange one... was forming in his head.

'No ... it cannot be ...' he thought. 'After all… this is real life and not a soap opera! And ... no ... cannot be ... !'

That night he could not sleep properly.


	3. Gotta Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here the new chapter!

Hal was overjoyed when Stanford asked if he and Dipper could be hosted during the summer in the Mystery Shack.

"So the children will be able to have more fun." the scientist suggested. "And I'll be there to help you take care of them. Of course, if we're not a bot..."

"No, no! Of course not!" the man was exultant. "You guys can even help me deal with tourists! Eight hands can raise more money ... especially if a couple of them have six fingers!"

The swindler took the scientist's hands, who only snorted and nodded. Incredible, despite the men have the same age Stanford's hands were so soft ...

Hal put one more bed in the attic for the two children and prepared a guest room for Stanford. He almost suggested that the two slept in the same room, the same bed, but decided to hold on. After all there were children in the house.

But he was sure that the day before, Stanford was rocked by the conversation they had on the porch. Especially after Hal suggested he was looking for a new love. It was true that it wasn't easy to read Stanford's feelings, but Stanley was sure there was something there ... something.

The children spent the morning and afternoon playing. Dipper and Stanford tried to convince Hal and Mabel to play Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons. A match with four people would be much more exciting. Unfortunately both grandfather and granddaughter weren't interested. At night the four ate pizza and watched the new episode of Ducktetive.

When the program ended Mabel asked to put on a Music Channel. There, One Direction was playing the song "Gotta Be You". Dipper frowned, but didn't dare ask to change the channel, after all he was a guest. He decided to start a conversation with Ford:

"Uncle-grandfather, tomorrow we can look for gnomes in the fores ...?"

"Hey!" Mabel interrupted. "Uncle-grandfather is too long, don't you think? Why don't you call him Grunkle?"

"Grunkle!?" Dipper seemed uncertain. " I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well ..." Stanford was not a big fan of slangs, but smiled. "... I think it wouldn't be bad ..."

"Yay!" Mabel celebrated. "I'll call you grunkle too! Grunkle Stanford!"

"Haha, since you like simplifications, why not just Ford?"

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper giggled. "I liked it!"

"I also liked!" Hal patted Stanford's shoulder. "Now, my nickname for him is personal and not transferable ... 'Sixer'! Only I can call him that, okay kids?"

The two nodded. Meanwhile the pizza had finished and the clock was marking 22 PM. Hal said it was time to sleep and led the two children to the attic.

Finally, the two adults could talk alone.

"Your granddaughter is really lovely!" said the scientist, smiling and serving himself a sip of brandy. He didn't have the habit of drinking, but Hal insisted. And now that the children were already in bed that was the only chance they had to enjoy an alcoholic beverage.

Not to mention, of course, that a drink always helped flirt.

"Your grand nephew is a nice kid. He looks like you." the con man sipped the drink with taste and clucked his tongue. "I bet you love filling the boy's head with mathematical equations or crap like that."

"And I hope you're not teaching the girl to pickpocketing."

They both laughed. And they made a toast and started talking about the kind of stuff not suited for children.

When Hal said he and Lazy Susan had a date he could see the moment the Pines' brow furrowed and his face grew flushed. And not because the drink.

 _'Are you jealous?_ ' the phrase was on the tip of the tongue, but Hal didn't let it escape. He preferred to listen the scientist.

"Hmm ... so you and her ... are you guys together?"

"Me and Susan? Nah! She is a very good woman to stay with me. She has excessive qualities, like honesty. I don't think it would work."

"W-well… uh… still... s-she would be a good company for… you ..." Stanford muttered, lowering his head.

"Yes, she would be a good company for me, but I wouldn't be a good companion for her. Let it be." Hal smiled. "We only had two dates, anyway. A romantic dinner on Friday and then we fucked in the Greasy's Diner on Sunday..."

That made the scientist's head rise quickly. He looked angry. This was the reaction that Hal wanted: jealousy.

"W-well ... I ... uh ... since you two have become so close, maybe ... maybe ..."

 _'You'll even agree with this rigmarole?!_ ' This made the swindler frown. _'Hell, Sixer ... you are soooo slow!_ '

Stanford was still babbling incoherently _'you two would form a beautiful couple ..._ ', but one could see that his twelve fingers were pressing the glass cup with such force that he was about to break it. Finally, Hal took his wrinkled but agile fingers to the researcher's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I want nothing with Lazy Susan." Forrester said, with a very serious expression. "There's only one person I would like to ... I would like to stay next to me in these years I have left."

The scientist was speechless, but didn't complain having his chin held. Neither when Hal began to approach. Stanley saw this as a sign that he could advance and then ...

"H-how ... how's your s-fa-family ?!" Stanford asked shakily.

Forrester rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Sixer had broken the mood with a question as stupid as that. He sighed, but didn't take the hand of the scientist's face.

"Goes well, as you know. Shermie is doing well at work and his wife opened a business with cupcakes or something."

"And ... and ... your parents?"

"My parents?" that question caught him by surprise. He released Stanford's chin. "My father is dead, as you already know. My mother is living with my son Shermie in Washington ... at least until the boy lost his patience and put her in a nursing home."

"What ... what horrible thing to say, Hal...!"

"Well, the old lady Forrester has never been very easy to deal with. I gave thanks to God when she decided to move with Shermie and the boy accepted. Not that she was a bad mother, on the contrary. She was a good mother, but she always had a personality ... uh ... well, you wouldn't understand."

"Not because I haven't met my mother that I cannot understand this kind of relationship, Hal." Stanford said, with an angry expression. "I told you, my older sister was like a mother to me. But this does not mean that we get along every time. And my father ... well, I wonder if his authoritative and angry personality was different at the time that my mother was aliv..."

"Geez, nasty chat!" Stanley cut his speech and took another swig in brandy. "Why don't we change the subject?"

The sound of glass being placed violently on the wooden table echoed through the empty and silent kitchen. The bottle of brandy shuddered and Hal too. He didn't understand why the scientist looked so ... angry? No, the feeling seemed to be another. Worried, perhaps?

Afflicted?

"Hal ..." he began in a low voice. "You ... um ... are you sure that your mother is really your mother?"

The question made no sense in Forrester's head and he had to ask for Stanford repeat it to make sure he wasn't listening bad.

"Sorry, my hearing aid is a crap. What did you ask?!"

This time the scientist was silent and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, repeat the question!" Forrester insisted. "I didn't hear right. I mean ... I shouldn't have heard right, because what I heard before… you asked if ...!"

"Hal!" Stanford cut him. And after a few seconds of awkward silence he spoke again. "I ... I'm drunk, just that! I ... I'm not used to brew ... I think ... I will sleep."

The scientist got up from the middle wobbly chair and began to go up the steps to go to the guest room. Hal spent time alone in the kitchen ... the conversation had left a strangely bitter taste in the back of his throat.

"What the hell, Sixer ...?" Forrester muttered. He put his bottle of brandy in the cupboard, washed the two glasses and went to sleep.


	4. Black

 

It had been almost two weeks since Stanford and Dipper were staying in The Mystery Shack.

Meanwhile the quartet enjoyed the days: fished, visited the Pioneer Day Festival, refreshed at the municipal pool, enjoy the Summerween, organized a big party weekend to promote The Mystery Shack, even made some monster hunts in the forest (always taking precautions with the children).

The scientist now realize more clearly the looks that Hal gave him. At times he looked at Stanford as fixedly as if he wanted to be caught looking. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time. A few years before Forrester was already showing signs that he had an interest in the scientist, but Ford never responded because he hadn't yet resolved his feelings with Fiddleford. But now...

... now there was another obstacle to a possible relationship.

"Mabel? Did you saw Soos? I need his help to complete the last touches in this water tank for  the Mystery Fair. We will open in a couple of hours."

"I think it's working very well, Grandpa!" Mabel said, hitting a ball on target and seeing the platform down.

"Yeah… for this very reason. He needs to find a way that the platform never goes down. I will get some easy money! People will pay to try to bring me down!"

"Uh ... I don't think this is much honest, Mr. Forrester ..." Dipper said cautiously.

"First, I thought 'Mr. Forrester' was already dead and buried. I said you can call me 'Grunkle Hal', boy."

"Ah yes. Sure ... grunkle Hal… but I don't think this is honest ..."

"... and secondly, boy, your forte is not finance but nerds things. I know what I am doing."

Hal glanced at Ford. It was clear that the man was waiting for the scientist to argue with him after that rude statement. But Ford just stay silent.

The Mystery Fair was a success. The kids had a great time and Mabel earned a pig in a dispute. Unfortunately Hal plan didn't work and at the end of the day, someone was able to knock him into the water tank and win the top prize.

It was night. Inside the house was possible hear Hal grumbling as he took a hot bath. The children were already in their room, playing with the pig. Ford was watching television thoughtfully. He didn't stay in the Fair for much time. The only memorable moment was when Dipper asked him for advice near the stall of Mystery Dogs:

"Grunkle Ford, you know Wendy, right? I ... uh ... I think I'm in love with her ..."

"Oh really? Well, you have good taste. She is a very beautiful girl."

"It's just that she's older than me."

"Only three years."

"And this is not much?"

The scientist laughed. In fact, when you are a teenager, three years seem to make a big difference.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you in this department, Dipper. My relationships have never been ... well ..." he sighed. "I've never been good at this."

"I understand. I think I'll ask for advice to Mabel. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, since I met her she has been hitting almost all the boys who appear here." Dipper giggled. "Even me!"

Ford looked shocked for a moment, but tried to cover his shock.

"Oh ... and ... uh ... you and her ...?"

"Mabel's cool, but I see her only as a friend. And I think she already gave up on me, anyway. She knows I like Wendy." the boy smiled. " I wonder if it's a good idea because she doesn't seem to have much luck in relationships too."

"Who knows? Maybe she can give you some good advice. At the start, at least."

"I also think ... ah, there she is!" Dipper said, turning on his heel. "Later, gruncle Ford."

It was sad not being able to help Dipper, but the truth was that Ford was at a dead end. He liked Hal, always suspected that old con man one day would win his heart. And now, in those last weeks, suspicion turned into certainty.

However, a question hung over them. It was possible that he and Hal were brothers ...?

That could really complicate the things.

Ford was so focused remembering the conversation with Dipper he didn't even notice when Hal came in the room. The man was wrapped in a robe, wiping his wet hair.

"Pfff ... thanks to the good profits that I had with the fair, this day wasn't a complete disaster!" Forrester grumbled.

"The children enjoyed the fair. That's what matters."

"Easy for you to say that! After all you always had your  bills paid by the university, you never had to fight for a penny."

"Do you think I don't work when I write books or researching about the supernatural?" the scientist frowned. "And besides, I never took money from anyone dishonestly."

Hal said something, but Ford didn't pay attention. It was obvious that the swindler wanted to just pull a fight. The interaction between them in recent weeks came down only on issues related to children and small discussions about good examples. Since that first night, when Ford began to get drunk, the two no longer had any conversation alone. And the scientist rather well. He didn't want any other kind of issue, beyond trivial happen. At least not for n...

-"... LISTENING to me, nerd ?!" Hal said.

"Wha…?! I, uh, I... sorry. Can you repeat?"

Hal rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh of defeat. Without another word, he sat on the couch next to Ford.

The two men were silent, staring at the television. Their thighs were leaning against the other and it was possible feel the heat emanating from the other body. Ford could hardly pay attention to the program, that physical contact was driving him crazy. And knowing that Forrester was probably naked under that robe was not helping.

The old tube TV showed a black-and-white film whatsoever. The cast had a famous actress ... Audrey Hepburn? What movie was that? Ford, which has always been easy to focus on things, wasn't even managing to understand the lines from the movie. Now Hepburn's character had placed her hand on the thigh of the other character ... this seems to be too racy for such an old movie. Oh, it wasn't the actress who did this.

It was Hal. He was the one with his hand on Ford's leg.

"Sixer ..." the man's voice was low, almost whispered. And somewhat sexy.

 _Oh, shit!_ the scientist freaked.

"I want to ask you a question." the man continued. "And I want you to know that ... regardless of your answer, you and Dipper will always be welcome in this house, okay?"

"Oh ... okay ..." Ford was literally shaking. Hal was probably realizing that with the physical contact.

"We both know each other for many years. And you were the person who lived longer next to me. More than my parents, more than Carla, more than my Shermie boy." Hal's smile was soft. "In these thirty years you ... you were the best friend I could have had, and ... and for some time I, uh ... I wonder if you ..."

The difficulty Hal was having to speak those things was visible. He has never been the sentimental type. Ford, on the other hand, was afflicted. The conflicting feelings within him fought fiercely. On the one hand know that Hal was about to say… was wonderful, but at the same time that man could be his ...

"... like a brother!" Hal said. "In recent years you've been more than a brother to me ..."

Ford jumped off the couch when hear the word 'brother' and put a hand to his chest and another to the face. It was quite sudden. The serene Hal's expression turned into panic.

"Sixer ...? Ford! FORD! Oh, my God ... you okay ?!"

 _May I fake a heart attack?_ the scientist thought. _No ... that would only worsen the situation ... and would unnecessarily frighten the children._

"Ah, I'm fine!" Pines said, sighing heavy. He could feel he was close to tears. _No, no! Anything but that!_ "I'm fine, Hal ... I ... I just ...!"

"Are you really sure? I can call a doctor or ..."

"It was nothing."

"You nearly fell off the couch. Are you sure you're ok? Why did you have that reaction?"

"Because...!" the scientist stopped the sentence that point and didn't continue.

A full minute of silence passed while Hal waited patiently for Ford to continue the sentence.

For years Stanford wanted it. He wanted to see Hal declaring him the most cliché way possible. During all these years the scientist got a thousand commitments and Hal was also busy with his stuff to avoid a conversation about feelings. Their friendship was so good ... sure both feared that could spoil it if either of them to take the initiative and talk about what they felt.

And now that their hearts seemed open, Ford was one harrowing doubt on the head: and the two not only spoil a beautiful friendship, but also commit incest ...?

Certainly the last sin that Stanford could imagine do in his life.

After a moment the scientist raised his head and looked at Hal. He was with an expression denoting fear, doubt and shame. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say ... he opened his mouth for a moment, almost saying something, but gave up and turned to look down.

At this moment Hal started stroking scientist's back gently.

Meanwhile the film on television had already finished. A talk show had started and the host, whoever he was, was interviewing the members of Pearl Jam. When "Black" began to play, Hal turned off the television. Now the room was completely silent.

"Ford ... listen ..." he began awkwardly. "No need to be... no need to feel guilty, okay? If you ... if you tell me 'no' I'll understand ..."

"No!" the scientist said. "I ... I don't want to say no to you."

"You don't have to force ..."

"I'm not forcing myself to anything." The scientist removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The tears were still there, threatening to fall, but he held them. "I ... Hal ... sorry. It's just that today I am not very well."

"Like the other night."

"Uh ..."

"Ford, do you know you can trust me, right? If you have any problems, I can help you."

Stanford smiled. Hal's hand was still on his shoulder and the scientist covered it with his. The two men stayed another minute in silence, one holding the other's hand. _Did I ... I tell him about my suspicions?_ Ford thought. _It could just be an unnecessary concern. I mean ... I don't even sure. And it would be worth giving up this ... give up Hal's love for a question? But ... what if it's true? Oh, God, it's not fair! I always wanted it. Always I wanted so much! And now…_

Ford had to stop thinking, because at that moment all his senses were on alert, especially the touch.

Hal was kissing him.

It was a soft, chaste kiss. His lips touched Ford's gently, almost like he was doing a test. The scientist took a few seconds to start to kiss him back. And gradually Ford allowed Hal's tongue invaded his mouth and kiss started getting deeper. The soft sighs and murmurs of pleasure of two men soon filled the empty room.

Ford felt the Hal's lips brushing against his neck, his hot breath on his skin. The sigh became a moan as Hal's tongue went up to his ear.

"Uh ... ah ... wait ...!"

"Hmmm?"

"Hal ... I ... I ... cannot!"

Hal expression seemed a little disappointed, but there was no trace of irritation. The man smiled.

" Look, Sixer, if you are worried about the kids ..."

"No, not because of them. I mean ... it's because of them too, but ..."

"It has the reason that made you get so emotional few minutes ago?"

"... Yes." Ford lowered his head. "Hal, what if ... what if I told you something ... that could complicate any kind of intimate relationship that we might have?"

Forrester's expression was in doubt, but after a few seconds he opened his eyes in shock.

"Sixer, don't tell me you...? Are you HIV positive ?!"

"Wha…?! No!"

"Look, Ford, if you have AIDS ... it's all right."

"NO! It's nothing... !"

"Seriously, all right!" Hal interrupted. "We can use condoms. And besides, even if I get infected, I don't think I have a very long life ahead..."

"STOP IT!" the scientist said, very angry, but later regretted his tone. "Oh ... sorry ... sorry ... Christ!" he shook his head. "No, the reason has nothing to do with a venereal disease or something. It's because ... because ..."

Hal rose from the couch and made Ford stand also. He gently held the face of the scientist.

"Sixer, this reason you spoke ... Did I do something wrong to you?"

"No, you did nothing wrong."

"So do you?"

"I did nothing wrong." _Yet…_

"If both of us... if we both had sex today, that would hurt someone?"

"No."

"Would we be breaking any law?"

Ford thought for a moment, trying to remember if there was any law against incest (or sodomy) in Oregon, but could not remember any.

"I-I think not."

"So whatever this reason is, it's not important." Hal paused. "Unless you ... you don't want... " oh, dear. He was blushing. "... to sleep with me."

Ford felt tears threatening to fall again, but he held. Hal take the man's hands and smiled.

"That's what I want most in the world. I always wanted!"

Hal smiled, the most beautiful and tender smile that the scientist has ever seen in his life. But now he couldn't see anything. Hal began to kiss him and he had to close his eyes, melting with the contact. For a moment, all the fears disappeared. The whole world has disappeared and remains only them. Together at last.


	5. I'm waiting for my man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is not improving too much. Again, pardon for possible errors - feel free to correct me.

For fifteen years, the double bed in Hal's room remained empty.

Since the death of Carla, Hal didn't dare to divide his sheets with anyone else. Not that he remained chaste in those last fifteen years, but all his intimate encounters have always been away from home: motels, cars, bar bathrooms ...

The small suite of the Mystery Shack was like a sanctuary. Hal would never dare to sully the place with anyone.

But Ford wasn't 'anyone'. Stanford Pines was the man Hal loved. He was the man Hal loved for so long ...

 At first it was hard for him to admit it.

…………………………………………………………

They had nothing in common: Ford was a typical arrogant nerd, a snooty professor who sees all the other 'illiterate' people with disdain. Always talking big words to show how smart he was. Owner of the truth. At least this was the first impression that Hal had it.

But after two years of living as neighbors, Hal realized that Ford was a good person. He was still too arrogant when it came to books and nerdy things, but he was patient and kind to teach. And always was willing to help the Forrester family when they were in financial trouble.

In 1985 the Mystery Shack was still a project that gave more debt than profit. Stanford offered to present true supernatural relics instead of pastiches who were the house's attractions. Hal refused, but accepted to go with the scientist in a hunt for a real monster.

"You will be impressed by the amazing things this city has!"  the scientist said, smiling as he walked and made notes in his diary. "Things you don't even dream!"

"That's what I say to the tourists." Hal smiled. He stroked his neck and remembered again that he had cut his mullet. He missed those hair, but Carla insisted that this appearance was bad for a businessman. "Well, what are we going hunting today, Sixer?"

"Don't call me that." Ford frowned. At that time he didn't like the nickname. "And we'll go behind a creature described by the young Corduroy. He was cutting trees in the forest, and ..."

" 'Young Corduroy'? Do you mean Boyish Dan?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Ouch, yeah! The kid is very tall and strong for his age. I almost pick a fight with him at the grocery store." Hal shook his head, remembering the fact. "What that red-haired troublemaker saw?"

"A creature that seems to fit the description of a salamander."

"Oh, and that there is great thing? I saw some of these animals on a trip to Spain a few years ago."

"You must be referring to small reptiles we call fire salamander. They really are dangerous because they secrete an alkaloid toxin that can burn the skin. No, the salamander we are hunting has more in like with the myth of the fire lizards than common reptiles."

"Woa, woa! Is this serious?" the con man giggled and made a dismissive gesture in the air. "I mean we're hunting ... like ... a dragon?"

"Who knows?" Stanford smiled, excited about the possibility. "As far as studies of the supernatural show, dragons exist only in Europe and Central Asia. But today maybe we can end up discovering a genuinely American specie?"

"... or maybe Boyish Dan just took a few beers at most, burned the ass on fire and said it was a salamander."

"I will not deny that this may be a false alarm. It wouldn't be the first. But worth a try ... oh, by the way, I think this is a good place to camp."

Hal shook his head, thinking that Ford was some kind of mad scientist or something. While he was cleaning the ground to pitch the tent he turn on his walkman. Ford frowned.

"We need silence!"

"Hey, don't worry! I am using headphones."

"The animals have more sensitive ears than ours! And in addition you will not hear anything in the environment."

"I play in very low volume, ok?"

The tape was a selection of songs from the Velvet Underground. At first he was listening to the music in silence and paying attention to the environment. The sound was low enough for him to hear Ford's instructions to assemble the tent and tie wires in the trees to the traps. But when began the song "I'm waiting for my man" he couldn't resist and started humming softly:

" _I aaaaaaam waiting for my maaaaaaaaaaan! Twenty-six dollars in my haaaaaand! Up to Lexington, one two fiiiiiive ..."_

"... can be quiet ?!"

_" ... Feel sick and dirty, more dead than aaaaaaalive!"_

"You will surely be dead if you don't shut that mouth!"

"Jesus, okay, okay!" Hal take off the walkman. "We might be here all night in the forest without doing anything, at least we could hear a song."

"Who said we'll stay here and do nothing? We are hunting a possible dragon!"

"Oh, sure..."

"But you're right. Music would de good right now." Ford sat on a tree stump. "Hmmm, I miss Fidds these days ... he and his banjo."

"I think you've told me about this guy." Hal began to light the fire. "He worked with you, right?"

"Yes, we study together. His area was mechanical and computer science, but I convinced him to travel with me to seek supernatural creatures."

"Oh, so you kids traveled a lot together? I thought he was married."

"Still is. A marriage made in haste due to an unplanned pregnancy. His family is from Mississippi, very religious ... he was forced to marriage. Fortunately his wife was comprehensible enough to understand that ... well ... he's not the family man type."

"Oh, I know ..." a subtle smile formed on Hal's face. "Really a very nice woman to leave her husband travel around. I bet she must have arranged a lot of 'family men' in his absence."

"Don't say that!" Ford frowned. "I met her, she's a great person. Never expose her son, Tate, at some kind of immoral behavior."

"Got it. Immoral behavior was better away from home!" the swindler began to speak with a southern accent. "Heeey, dear! Don't wawry! Ay am nahwt a-goin' bring any bastards home. Neyrd men can't get preygnant…"

"Wha-a, how ... how DARE you to talk like that?!" Ford turned red.

"Oh, come on, Sixer! I see how your eyes shine when you talk about this guy!"

"You ..." the scientist looked alarmed. "You have no right to ...!"

"Hey, calm down! I have nothing against gay love!" Hal laughed and fidgeted on the fire with a stick. "To tell the truth I even had my little quota of men."

Ford's eyes widened.

"Uh ... really?"

"Hah, are you surprised?" the man chuckled. "Yes, although I prefer women I've had encounters with men. I mean, now I have no more. I promised to Carla that this time, I will be faithful to her."

"Oh, your relationship seems ... uh ..."

"What's it? You can ask, if you want."

"No, it's none of my business."

"Now, don't be shy!" Hal got up from where he was to sit next to Ford. "If we're friends and neighbors. It's normal we speak about of these things."

"Hmm."

There were a few moments of silence, filled by the sound of the fire sparks.

"You two ... hmm ..." the scientist began cautiously. "How long you've been together?"

"Well, the first time we were together was about fifteen years ago. We dated for a few months until our paths separated. I was taking care of my professional career as a boxer and she went to college, but we still keep in touch - some dates occasionally. She didn't graduate, but she learned a lot in the 'school of life'. Especially when her family found out that she was pregnant."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Her parents wanted her to have an abortion, but she refused. She said she wanted to have that child because she loved the father for real... well, at least that's what she told me! I just met the little Shermie when he was four years old. She was working at a diner and I was ... well ... surviving."

"And then you two were together."

"Not totally. At that time she was dating another guy and I was with another woman. We had a number of disagreements, including a visit to my prison in Colombia. It was hard, but gradually I began to rearrange my life. I needed to do this before asking Carla to live with me and our kid permanently."

"Were you guys able to rearrange your life?"

"Well ... I got the money to pay my gambling debts and take the gangs off my tail. We both started saving money to buy our house in Gravity Falls. Me and Carla are together as a real couple only five years ago."

"Wow, your life certainly it's not a boring one."

"Unlike your life with this Fiddleford, huh?" Hal picked up another stick and began to stir the fire. "Tell me, how do you and this nerd meet? He was your first kiss? Your first fuck? You two already ..."

"Hal..."

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me the details! If you want I also tell you the juicy details of my li..."

"Hal ... WATCH OUT!!!"

In one swift motion, Stanford jumped on Hal and in an instant the camfire burst into giants flames. With his coat scorched, Hal looked up and he saw something he could never forget.

His first genuine supernatural creature.

The 'Dramerica', the American Dragon, as Dr. Pines recorded in his journal years later.

The creature wasn't as great as that book Hal read in high school, 'The Hobbit'. The monster should have about two meters in height and four meters wide at most. And it had no wings. Not that these details made it a harmless creature.

"What the fuck is this?!" Hal shouted, crawling away from the creature.  "No, no, no! This is not happening ...!"

"Damn!" Stanford shouted. "Watch out! The dragon will… !"

The creature roared and, from inside its mouth, flames began to form. Hal got up in an instant and avoided being hit by a burst of fire. When he looked back, he saw Ford grabbed the neck of the dragon.

"Hey, Sixer! Wait! You are unarmed!" he shouted the warning, but the scientist seems not heard or didn't give him attention. He was climbing the monster and tried to close his jaws with the force of arms.

 _What this crazy fucker think he's doing?! Is he trying to subjugate the dragon like a crocodile?!_ Hal got the tranquilizer rifle that Pines had brought. The monster began to shake, but the scientist remained firmly clinging to his neck, like a rodeo.

"Sixer, jump!"

"Uggggh ... strength ... ... extraordinary!" the scientist was in the same place.

"Sixer, did you hear me?! JUMP!!!" Hal tried to aim, but it was hard with the animal rocking so much and with the scientist on its back."

"THIS…!!!" Stanford shouted, enthusiastically. He had a hunting knife in his hand. "... IS FOR ALMORIEN!"

 _Who?!_ Hal lowered the gun when he heard that phrase at the same time he saw the scientist stabbing the dragon with his knife. The creature roared and a shake, Ford fell and the knife was stuck in the animal leather. With a quick reaction, like a serpent, the dragon moved forward and bit the scientist's arm.

"AAAHHHHHH !!!"

He could have lost his arm if Hal hadn't hit a dart on the dragon's left eye.

The creature shrieked in pain and released Ford. Immediately it body began to glow and the dragon jumped toward the bonfire flames (now it had become a huge pyre) and disappeared.

"Ford, Ford! Holy shit!!!" Hal got his friend. "Are you alright?! Christ! Look at you!"

There were four huge holes in the scientist's arm. Fortunately he wasn't bleeding much as he should, because the wounds were cauterized by the heat of the teeth of the monster, yet the man was in bad shape. Forrester immediately began first aid. A life of crimes and complications gave him a great medical knowledge.

 Ford remained unconscious for a few minutes to wake up whimpering.

"Nhhhmmggg ... H-Hal ...! You...?"

"Don't move!" ordered the swindler. "You almost lost your arm and your life, you crazy! How could you try to stab a creature that size!? And who is Almorien?"

"Oh ... haha ..." Ford tried to laugh, but it was clear hurting him too much. "Is the name ... my elven mage. He died ... eaten by a dragon ..."

"What?!"

"Hugghh ... Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons ... ... I was just avenging him ..."

"You are completely NUTS!!!" Hal shouted. " You attacked a real monster to avenge the death of an imaginary character?!"

"Hehe, yeah ... I know ... it was stupid, but I couldn't resist ..."

"Well, this nearly cost your arm! And now you have four huge scars!"

"Four more for the collection. It's all right."

 _It's all right?! This guy is completely crazy!_ Hal thought, still in shock. _Someone needs to protect this guy!_ Hal watched the wounded scientist. Despite the injury he was still smiling...! And trying to pick up his journal to immediately make his first notes on the creature that almost killed him less than half an hour ago. _And this one will have to be me! Damn!_

……………………………………………………

Hal opened the bedroom windows allowing the sunlight to enter in the room.

Stanford was still asleep. Naked, face down and grabbed with the pillow. His body was wonderful for a sexagenarian: strong, well shaped, with many faint scars that just gave him a more masculine appearance. In his right arm was the four-tooth mark, almost thirty years ago, left by the jaws of a dramerica.

Last night, when Hal saw the man undressing in front of him, he felt ashamed of his own body.

"Jesus ... you are ... gorgeous!" Forrester said, caressing the body of Ford, gloriously exposed in bed. "Uh, I think I wont take my robe ... I'm not ... well…"

"No." the scientist's voice was filled with lust. "I want to look at you. I want to touch you."

Hal was fat and hairy, but this doesn't seem to bother Ford. Not even a little.

The two had sex for almost two hours straight, both of them coming three times - much more than Hal imagined he would be able to do without viagra. He never imagined that his beloved nerd could be so lecherous.

Despite waking up that morning with his entire body aching (a very pleasure pain) and feeling  the urge to lie down next to his man forever, Hal had to get up and make breakfast for the kids.

In the kitchen, he began his daily ritual preparing some pancakes. Mabel and Dipper soon go down, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Uaaahhh ... good day, grunkle Hal."

"Good morning, grandpa Hal!" Mabel was carrying the pig in her arms.

"Good morning, brats. Hey, Mabel, the pig will not eat at the table, will it?"

"Why not? Waddles is like family!"

"Speaking of family, where is grunkle Ford? Usually he wakes up before us."

"Huh? But he's awake, isn't he?" said the girl. "I knocked on his door and had no answer. And when I opened the door to his bed was empty and already tidy up."

"Oh, yes ..." Hal felt a little chill. "See, kids ... Ford ... Ford, he ..."

"I am here."

The scientist had just entered the kitchen. The con man felt his heart skip a beat see him. He had showered and was wearing formal clothes and polished shoes. Gray hair, still damp, combed. _God almighty, he is so beautiful_ ...

"Are you going out, grunkle?" Dipper asked. "You're so elegant."

"Yes, Dipper. I received a call from the university. I ... I have to get out for a few days."

"What?!" Hal was caught by surprise. "What are you saying, Sixer ?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"The call was suddenly ... and I need to go. It's urgent."

"Oh, urgent ?!" the con man interrupted, a tone of anger rising in his voice. "And now you have to go away ... suddenly?! After all we… talked last night?! Really?!"

"Hal ..." Ford's eyes were cold steel. "Can you come with me up there? I want you to help me with some things to my trip."

For a moment, Hal felt hurt. What did that mean? It was obvious that Sixer was lying. He could feel the hesitation in his voice. But he wasn't lying about getting out for a few days.

What did that mean? Hal was sure that both had a pleasant night. He could understand that Ford didn't want to talk about or even show much affection in front of children. But now he was going out of the house ... all of a sudden?

 _He regreted?!_ was the thought that passed in Hal's head. _Last night he was reluctant, but ... no, it's not possible! I know he liked to sleep with me! I know! Why he...?_

Almost without realizing it, Hal was escorted to the guest room. Ford already had his bags packed.

"Well, now we can talk." the scientist closed the door. "I believe you wanted ... explanations."

That tone, like a teacher giving a lecture for a very dumb student, angered Hal.

"What the hell, Sixer ...? What do you want with this ?! Look, if you're ... if you regretted the last night ..."

"No!" Ford interrupted. "I ... I don't regret it, Hal. And pardon for speaking so coldly with you a few minutes ago. I just couldn't let the kids ..."

"Don't treat me like an idiot!" he growled. "I know you'd prefer to keep up appearances. But I'm just not understanding this 'sudden' trip!"

"Do you remember what we talked yesterday night? About…  the existence of a subject that could complicate our relationship?"

"I thought we had already come to the conclusion that this reason doesn't matter!" Hal began to swing his arms in a mixture of frustration and fury. "You don't want to talk about it, fine by me! We're not doing anything illegal and anything to harm or hurt anyone. So what is the real significance of this damn stupid reason?!"

Stanford remained silent. Behind the lens of his glasses, Hal could see his sad eyes.

"Come on, Ford! Tell me what's going on!"

The scientist didn't answer. He only took one of his six-fingers gloves, dressed and pulled some of Hal's hairs.

"Ouch!" the man yelled. "Why did you do that?!"

"Excuse me, Hal." Calmly, he put the hair strands in a plastic tube. "But I promise I'll give you the answer in a few days. For now, take good care of Dipper."

"Hey, hey, heeeeeey! What will you do?! What is this whole mystery?! Don't tell me ..." Forrester frowned. "Will you embark on some dangerous journey and you may not come back? Is that so? Because in any way I will let you go alone!"

"Hal, is not ..."

"Seriously, Sixer! I know how much you like to put yourself in dangerous situations! For thirty years ago I know it! And you think I don't worry every time you go to these places ... China, Sweden, Madagascar, Moon ... think I'm not worried about what can happen to you?! That you may not come back? For I'll just tell you this: this time, I will not let you go alone!"

"Hal!"

"It's serious! The next crazy journey that you're on board, we go together! I got a little nautical knowledge, then we have a boat and sail around the entire planet, if you want. But I'll be on your side. In no way I will allow my man in danger alone!"

Hal was surprised by the way he said that, 'my man'. It sounded quite possessive. And it seems that those two words made Ford be devastated.

"Listen, Hal ... I ... I just need a few days, okay? Then ... then I promise I'll tell you what's going on."

"But you..."

"I will not go into any dangerous journey, I promise. But what I need to do is really serious." he gave a soft kiss on Hal's lips. "I promise I'll call you tonight."

And then Ford was gone and Hal couldn't move, though he wanted to grab his man and lock him in the room. To protect him. To stand beside him all the time for all the damn remaining minutes of his life.

What mysterious reason was that?

What was happening?


	6. There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

A DNA test doesn't take long to get ready, especially when you have friends inside the lab and ask them to hurry.

Identical.

Ford and Hal's DNA are identical.

Twins.

The scientist must have been pale with the result, because a colleague asked him to sit down and take some refreshing drink.

"Mother ..." Stanford began to think about his past, in the death of his mother and in the whole course of his life. The first impulse that had so he recovered his motor coordination was to send a message to her sister, which she answered in a few minutes.

"Stanford ..." her voice on the phone was tearful. "Oh, my little brother ... I'm sorry!"

"You knew." was the conclusion. "You always knew, isn't it?"

"I ... I'm sorry!" sobs were audible across the line. "Dad made me swear I wouldn't tell anything to you! He made me swear I would never tell you about ... about ... the mother's killer ..."

"Hal DID NOT murder my mother!" Ford shouted. "He ... he ... Christ! He didn't murder OUR mother. He was just a baby, he was innocent! How Dad could to do such a thing?"

"His name is Hal?"

"Yes..."

"Heh, is a better name than Dad was planning for him. When the doctors said there was the possibility of twins, dad thought of 'Stanford' and 'Stanley' ..."

A bitter laugh escaped Ford's lips. He wiped his own tears.

"There was no ultrasound at the time. How the doctors knew we could be twins?"

"I think the size of the belly and the great fatigue that mom felt. Dad told me that even my birth was difficult. Oh, Ford ... Mom barely weighed forty kilos before pregnancy. She was so fragile."

"Yes, I saw her pictures." Ford remembered seeing the photos of her mother. A little woman, 1.65m height, lean and lovely appearance. "But this doesn't justify what daddy did. He gave Hal for adoption blaming him for a crime he never committed."

"I think it was better that way. If Stanley had lived with us, Dad would have made his life a living hell." she sighed "Maybe his presence would be really a burden."

Stanford didn't want to continue the conversation.

He didn't want to tell Hal what he discovered.

He just wanted ... wanted ...

"He's a good man?" asked the woman across the line. "How is he like?"

"Hal is ... wonderful ...! A con man who always tries to help people, despite he never admits. A sleazy owner of the biggest heart in the world. A loving grandfather, a father full of energy and, according to his widow, a great husband. Hal is ... simply amazing!"

"Oh." an uncomfortable pause was formed on the other side of the line. "Ford, don't tell me you ...?"

Stanford REALLY didn't want to continue the conversation.

...............................................................................

Carla's funeral was simple and brief.

Ford, whose father had died less than a year ago, didn't remember having been so devastated by the death of someone. Carla McCorkle was a person of the highest quality: gentle, hardworking, optimistic and a great friend.

Hal, who hated show his feelings in public, couldn't hold back the tears. Throughout the funeral he had to be comforted by his mother and his son Shermie. He couldn't talk to friends. Stanford was even sadder to see him in that state.

It takes a month in grieving for Hal go back into the street and talking to people. All the inhabitants of Gravity Falls offered their condolences. Gradually he was recovering. Like all wounds, that was being cured.

The first anniversary of Carla's death was painful, but it passed. Like the second and third. After the fourth year Hal returned to relate to people. He had a quick relationship with Janice (before she married Greg) and then with Daryl Blubs. Some Mystery Shack patrons also experienced the back seat of his old Cadillac De Ville.

Ford followed all these relationships and at times even encouraged. Every time Hal spoke he felt guilty find another person after Carla, the scientist always said that he had the right to be happy.

...............................................................................

Happiness.

This was a feeling that Ford didn't experience often. Being a reserved man, he could count on the fingers of one hand how many people he had been involved. And he wouldn't even need to use his extra finger.

Fiddleford was his most serious and lasting relationship, but it was hard to expect a man to divorce and really take a commitment. Looking behind, perhaps Ford didn't want it too, he probably would feel guilty.

"Why must it be this way?" Ford muttered to himself in the empty hotel room where he was. The result of the DNA test crumpled in his hands.

Few years ago, when Ford hit the car. It was a difficult week because Fiddleford had called and said that he couldn't continue with this… relationship. He had to rearrange his life because his son Tate was married and he would soon be grandfather. He wanted a "normal" family. That was the final goodbye.

Ford didn't tell Hal that he crashed the car on purpose. Fortunately the scientist hasn't suffered many injuries. The con man picked him up at the hospital.

"You great idiot! Stupid! Asshole!" these were the most mild swearing that the scientist heard that night. "Never do shit like that again, do you hear me!? Hell, if you're depressed just give a call! Why do this?! Why almost kill yourself?! Never, but never hide anything from me, are you listening?!? Never give me a fright like this!!!"

Hal was so possessed that he almost hit the car twice. Ford just kept silent, staring at nothing. Tired of fighting alone, Forrester decided to turn on the radio.

 

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people_

_And I want to see lights_

_Driving in your car_

_Oh please don't drop me home_

_Because it's not my home_

_It's their home_

_And I'm welcome no more_

_And if a double-decker bus_

_Crashes into us_

_To die by your side_

_Is such a heavenly way to die_

_And if a ten ton truck_

_Kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well, the pleasure and the privilege is mine…_

 

Hal turned off the radio, that didn't seem to be an appropriate song for the occasion.

But Ford seemed to be the perfect song at the moment ...

... like now.

He left the test results to fall from his hands. It wasn't easy to sleep that night.


	7. He Aint Heavy, He's My Brother

It was late at night when Stanford's car parked in front of the Mystery Shack. Forrester was watching television and jumped out of the chair. He opened the door the moment the scientist rang the doorbell.

"At last!" the man said, hugging his friend. "I was worried, old man, I tried to call you, but you never answered."

The smile Hal held on his face broke off as he saw Pines's expression.

"You look pale. What happened?"

"Hal ..." Stanford removed his glasses and looked at the floor. "We need to talk."

"Oh ... and I imagine it's not going to be a 'shop-like' talk or anything like that."

"No, it won't be." the scientist replaced his glasses, sat down in the chair, and turned off the television. He looked around, searching for something. "Where are the children?"

"Sleeping, it's almost midnight."

"Right."

"..."

An entire minute of silence passed, before Hal snorted impatiently.

"So, let's talk or just stand here and be silent?"

"Is the second option valid?"

"I have a third."

In a swift movement, Hal pulled Ford out of the chair, setting him on his feet, and began to kiss him. The scientist offered an initial resistance, but was soon kissing the swindler back. The two of them held each other's arms for a while, until Forrester stepped back gently, grinning from ear to ear.

"I missed you, Sixer."

"What?"

"I. Missed. You." he laughed. "What part of the phrase does this great brain of yours do not understand?" he gave a quick kiss to Ford's lips. "Don't ever do this again, okay? Never stay away from me again."

"I ... I do not want to be away from you either." the scientist looked down. "But maybe the closeness you want is not possible."

"What are you talking about?"

Ford disengaged himself from Hal's arms, though his reluctance was obvious. He reached into his coat pocket and handed a crumpled paper to the con man.

"What is this?" Hal asked, holding the paper in his hands and trying to read its contents without understanding anything. "It's some kind of medical examination?"

"Somehow." Ford gave a long sigh. "It's a DNA test."

"Huh?" Forrester read more closely. DNA tests have come to appear in your life in very complicated situations. Fortunately, his only true son was Shermie. "What the fuck ... Hal Forrester and Stanford Pines have identical DNA? What ... what does that mean?!"

"That we are brothers." the phrase came painfully out of Ford's mouth. "Twins."

The swindler looked up from the paper and looked at the scientist. His expression was serious.

"What?!"

Pines sighed slowly and deeply. He closed his eyes.

"We. Are. Twins. Brothers." Ford tried to laugh, but the sound that came out of his mouth seemed more like a groan of pain. "What part of the phrase does this cleaver brain of yours do not understand?"

Hal glanced at the paper again, then glanced at Ford. He approached him ...

... and hugged him.

"Hah! Then I finally found my blood family!"

"Wait ... what ...?!" the scientist seemed to be shocked by that positive and yet so calm reaction. He moved away from Hal. "What you mean?!"

"I already knew that I was adopted, Sixer, but I confess I would never imagine you to be a biological relative of mine. Here, come with me!" he pulled the scientist by the arm to one of the vacant rooms of the cabin.

Soon, the two men were facing a large wall mirror. In fact, at first glance, no one would say they were twins. Hal was a little shorter due to the slight curvature of his back, plus muscled arms, a prominent belly, and more white hair and wrinkles. Ford was very well maintained for his age, his posture was erect and his body was in shape - not to mention the extra fingers in his hands.

However, observing the details of the face - the nose, the mouth, the shape of the jaw, the eyes - it was undeniable that they were related. More than this, they were identical twins.

"You look like Dad ..." the scientist murmured.

"Our father must have been handsome!" said Hal, his smile mirroring in the mirror.

"You ... are you not shocked?"

"To tell you the truth, no, I already imagined that sooner or later I would find my true family."

"Did you already know you were adopted? Since when?"

"From the time I was sixteen ... Dad ... er ... Mr. Forrester had had too much to drink one night and it turned out that I was adopted in one of our usual fights. I fell on the road. "

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I also felt at the time, but in retrospect it was good. I learned to become alone." Hal looked at Ford, a sad expression on his face. "Why I was put up for adoption? Money? Our parents couldn't raise two children, was that it?"

"I ... I explain the details on another occasion, but knowing that we're brothers ... twins ... doesn't that make you uncomfortable with our ... hum ... relationship?"

"No."

"No?!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Sixer! If you had told me from the beginning that the reason that might have complicated our relationship was that we could be brothers ... I would have just laughed in your face! What does it matter? "

"But...!" the scientist looked really surprised. "The idea of incest does NOT bother you?"

"If you were a woman and you were pregnant, I might worry about the child's health. Actually, when Carla became pregnant, the idea that she might be my biological sister crossed my mind, but soon this possibility was ruled out. A child with health problems coming from an incestuous relationship would worry me, but the idea that I'm fucking my brother doesn't bother me at all."

"Hal!"

"Heh! I guess that's the reason I feel this strong connection to you from the beginning!" the swindler put his hands on Ford's waist. "Even bigger than when I was with Carla. I thought it was just horny, but it was something else."

"Wait ..." the scientist placed a hand on Hal's chest, preventing him from kissing him. "I ... I do not know if we should do this."

"Ford." Hal touched the scientist's face and lifted his chin. "I love you."

The moment Ford's breathing failed was visible. The man did not know what to say, did not know how to react. The conflict of ideas was clear in her head, but after a moment one of them won.

They were kissing fervently. The locks that held the scientist trapped in body and soul seemed to have given way. For a moment he forgot all the implications of that relationship. At that moment, only one idea was in his mind.

_I love you too._

But there was no need to say. Hal already knew that.

.............................................................................................

The end of the summer was at least picturesque.

It took Ford some days to tell Hal the terrible circumstances surrounding his adoption. The swindler was quite saddened by the tragic events that engulfed his original family, but deep down he understood. And forgiven.

When Mabel and Dipper learned the truth, their reaction was surprisingly positive, especially Mabel:

"So you're my real grunkle, Ford grunkle?!? Yay!" she hugged the scientist. "That means the Dipper also got a real grunkle! Is not that too much ?!"

Despite all the excitement and desire to tell everyone, the two men advised Mabel not to spread the word. Yet.

Other people needed to be warned. For starters, Hal's son, Shermie, and his old mother (adoptive). But this could wait (and Ford suggested that it was better to tell personally).

For now, they needed to take care of other priority issues.

"Daddy left a good inheritance?" Hal asked as he helped Ford carry his change-he was going to live in the mystery hut from that day on.

"Not much." said the scientist. "He had a pawn shop that, in his final years, paid more than profit."

"What a pity, and your ... er ... I mean, our sister, what is she like?"

"Shelly? She's a good person. She married a nice guy, who ..."

"Hey, hey, hey ... her name is ... Shelly?" the man laughed. "Hah, it's almost like my boy's, but what I wanted to know is how open-minded she is."

"If you're wondering if she's going to take the news ... well, I'm not sure ... but I think she'll understand ... I just do not know how people in Gravity Falls will react ..."

"It's not the right thing to say," he said, "and there are rumors that they are going to approve the gay marriage law in Oregon next year. "

"Uh? Wedding ?!" the scientist seemed shocked.

"Oh, I'm going too fast?" Hal asked, a worried look on his face.

Stanford would lie if, until that day, he still did not feel a little uncomfortable with the idea that Hal was his brother. In his head, the name 'Stanley' screamed. This would be the name Hal would get if he had stayed in the Pines family.

The scientist wondered how their relationship would have been if they had grown up together. They probably wouldn't develop this feeling of love between lovers, perhaps just a brotherly love. Or maybe it was the other way around, maybe they he would not get along.

How would their lives have been if they had grown up as brothers?

Would they still love each other?

 _Maybe his presence would be really a burden._ He thought of his sister's words when she heard the news.

_A burden?_

_Never._

Hal ... Stanley, would never be a burden to him.

"... listening to me ?!" Hal called out, shaking Ford by the shoulder. "You're in the moon world again, yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hal, I was just ...!"

The scientist was silent with a kiss from Hal. The con man never missed an opportunity.

"... hmmm, I was thinking about how incorrigible you are!" Ford finished the sentence, smiling at his brother and lover.

.....................................................

It was the end of 2012.

The Pines family and the Forrester family were in Mystery Shack. It seemed impossible, but they were all gathered for the Christmas party as one family.  
Mabel and Dipper played like brothers along with the pig (which almost became the main course of the supper after Hal insisted they should save money, fortunately Ford was an open hand). Hal's old mother fraternized with Shelly and her husband, as well as her son and daughter-in-law - Dipper's parents. Shermie, Ford's new nephew, helped his father bring the dishes to the table. And the scientist looked out the window, somewhat distant.

"I don1t know how much interest you have out there." Hal said, putting his hand on Ford's shoulder. "When we're in here."

"Hmmm sorry." the scientist sighed. "It's just that when I stop to think about the things that happened last summer ... it was all so crazy."

"Just this last summer? We've known each other for years, Ford!"

The phrase brought joy to the scientist's heart.

"I wonder if was ... fate, I mean, what are the chances that two lost twin brothers will find themselves in a world as big as this one? And, on top of that... do they fall in love?"

"This is the problem of intelligent people: always wanting to find a reason or motive for things to happen." Hal shook his head and hugged Ford. "Sometimes things just happen ... and that's it!"

"Maybe it's not that simple."

"Well, right now, does it make a difference?"

Ford lifted his head and looked over Hal's shoulder at his gathered family. His sister and nephews - the new and the old - and his mother-in-law (was that a proper word?). All gathered around a table set for Christmas. To a man accustomed to dealing with strange things, bizarre and dangerous events, an event as 'ordinary' as this seemed entirely exotic.

No, there was nothing 'common' about family love.

Smiling, Ford shook his head. Now was not the time to study and research the bizarre event, but rather take advantage of it.

On television, a special schedule was on BBC: Hillsborough charity single Christmas No1, The Justice Collective's Hillsborough tribute crowned Christmas Number 1 2012. Everyone raised a toast the moment the song "He's not heavy, he's my brother" started playing , sung by all those music celebrities.

_The road is long_

_With many a winding turn_

_That leads us to who knows where_

_Who knows where_

_But I'm strong_

_Strong enough to carry him_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_So on we go_

_His welfare is of my concern_

_No burden is he to bear_

_We'll get there_

_For I know_

_We would not encumber me_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_If I'm laden at all_

_I'm laden with sadness_

_That everyone's heart_

_Isn't filled with the gladness_

_Of love for one another_

_It's a long, long road_

_From which there is no return_

_While we're on the way to there_

_Why not share?_

_And the load_

_Doesn't weigh me down at all_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_He's my brother_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_


End file.
